11 - Road of Dragons
How To Access: North of Map 9 - The Capital (Red & Blue Gem Required) Tips: * Requirement: 4* Lvl 30+ | Food 400+ | 3500+ Rating * Shadow Drake can drop Thick Drake Meat that can be cook for food. Also use the Points of Interest to gather Food. Be smart about it. You dont need to clear them all on the first run... All you need is enough food to cook and refill your Food cap. * You will need a Dwarf Helmet to Counter the "Old God Curse" used by Warlord Eton in the War factory. The Old God Curse, Instantly sets your characters to "wounded" if it hits. * One Trick, is to use a class with a Stun ability and another with a SPD down ability this way you can almost stun lock the boss until he dies. (I used a Duelist and Mage Knight, and I managed to defeat him without the Dwarf Helmets). * Keep all the Chargeable Crystals. They are one of the best dropable CON/AR loots. Progression: * Destroy the War Factory Capital > at 13,8: War Factory(top left): Require a team with the accessory Dwarf Helmet to resist the Curse. The Blueprint can be found on Map 12. * Key Points: * 4,49: Entrance/Exit * 13,8: War Factory(Top Left) * 49,2: Entrance to Map 12 - Ice Valley(Top Right) * 45,20: Shever's Tomb: (Middle Right) * 40,30: Element Tower: (Middle Right): Talk to Berian to unlock the Anectode Points of Interest: * 9,44: Front Post: Req 320 MAG at end. * 19,34: Floating Wreck: Req 330 MAG at end * 25,50: Dead bone cave: Req 320 MAG * 22,20: Bloody Cell: Req 325 MAG at end * 35,22: Stone Hill: Req 325 MAG at end * 27, 25: Dark Altar: Req 320 MAG at start, 335 MAG at end * 38,18: Shrine Ruin: Req 320 MAG at end * 44,22: Underground river: Req 320 MAG at end * 12,22: Foundry: Req 315 DEX at end * 41,7: Sharp - edged cliff: Req 320 DEX at end * 12,37: Village Ruins: Req 310 DEX * 29,20: Campsite: Req 295 STR to start, 315 DEX at end * 38,13: Thorns Sentry: Req 290 STR at end * 23,41: Broken Stone Tower: Req: 315 DEX at start, 285 STR at end (OPT)Quests: E-rank Adventurer * Go to Road of the Dragons to look for Johnny > at 10,26: Entrance of Dragons Teeth **'Go to The Capital Tavern to Inquire about news.' > At 18,8: Elata on Map 9 * 20,25: Ancient Monument: Ancient Evilsh Language-Advanced * 46,26: Sealed Box * 45,25: Han, Rouge Knight(Stage 3: Quest: Circus Challenge Daily Challenge Dungeon: * Element Tower: * Shever's Tomb:''' (2000+ Rating Recommended) **Require Reproduced Dragon Coin - Blueprints from similar Dungeon in Map 4 - Path of Exile, after beating it the first time. ** All Characters in team need 315 DEX to clear a leap and need one Character with 465 DEX & 400 SPD to open Chest at the end of the Challenge dungeon. ** Once you use Reproduced Dragon Pattern Coin, you can enter the '''Challenge dungeon with a food payment for the next 24 hours, after this time frame you will have to craft another key for the new day. Once completed, Dungeon closes for the day. * Shadow Dragon: Monsters: * Wasteland Wolf: * Old Gold Follower x3: Taunt ON * Mighty Golem: Taunt OFF, Manual Pally to AR buff weakest and keep spot healing lowest HP. Also immune to Bleed so Skill 2 on Assassin * Shadow Drake: Taunt OFF Bosses * Warlord Eton Loots: Category:Maps